


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 2. Avengers Fondue

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Crack, Cute, Fondue, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce et Natasha se disent que ce serait une bonne idée d'organiser une soirée fondue à la Tour... Mais Steve a visiblement un problème avec ce mot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 2. Avengers Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Run » de Snow Patrol.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°2**

**Samedi 13 décembre 2014**

**« Avengers Fondue »**

 

Un vent glacial balayait continuellement les rues de New York, et la neige avait même commencé à tomber depuis la veille.

Pour contrer cette vague de froid, Bruce et Natasha avaient eu une petite idée qui pourrait ravir les Avengers.

C'est pour cela qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur les bras chargés. Clint les regarda avec surprise.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec tous ces sacs ?

\- On a fait quelques petites courses, répondit mystérieusement Natasha.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez ramené ? Des armes ? Des instruments de laboratoire ? railla Hawkeye.

\- Top secret, fit Bruce. Interdiction de rentrer dans la cuisine pour le moment.

\- Sinon quoi ? se moqua Clint.

\- Sinon un certain géant vert pourrait décider de venir vous rendre visite, lui rétorqua le scientifique.

Cela eut le don de faire taire Clint. Pour le moment.

 

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur les visages curieux des Avengers. Ils s'étaient attroupés devant la pièce interdite, dans l'espoir de glaner quelques indices à propos de ce qu'ils s'y préparait. Sauf qu'ils n'en savaient toujours pas plus qu'il y a une heure.

\- C'est prêt, les informa Natasha.

Les super-héros se bousculèrent presque. C'était à celui qui rentrerait le premier. Bien sûr, Captain America ne prit pas part à cette bousculade.

Le troupeau s'immobilisa bientôt devant la longue table de la cuisine. Sur celle-ci trônaient une douzaine de baguettes de pain, ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant d'assiettes dans lesquelles étaient disposés des dés de fromage.

\- Je crois savoir ce que l'on va manger ce soir, fit Tony.

\- Et c'est ? l'interrogea Bruce.

\- Une fondue savoyarde.

Sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, Steve rougit subitement.

\- Hey Cap, t'as un problème ? s'exclama le génie.

Encore plus rouge d'embarras (si c'était possible), Captain lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Tony ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Ce fut Clint qui mit le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Mon pauvre Cap, je suppose que tu as confondu le plat traditionnel de la fondue et son côté plus sexuel !

Steve donnait l'impression qu'il ferait tout pour s'enterrer immédiatement dans le sol de la cuisine, si seulement ça pouvait le soustraire aux regards de ses camarades. Il murmura un « oui » d'une voix haut perchée, et se cacha la tête entre ses mains.

Tony partit dans un énorme fou rire, bientôt suivi par Clint et Natasha. Bruce se contenta d'un sourire, et Thor ne semblait pas trop comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cap finit par s'enfuir de la pièce, trop honteux de lui-même. Bruce lui courut après pour le rassurer, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, que Tony allait se moquer de lui pendant peut-être une semaine après ça mais qu'après tout le monde aurait oublié ce moment où le trop innocent Steve Rogers avait eu des pensées déplacées.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon pauvre petit Steve, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. *fangirle*
> 
> « The First Avenger » aura ma peau. Franchement, quelle idée stupide de la part d'Howard Stark de proposer une fondue à Peggy Carter sous les yeux de Steve ! Après, le pauvre chéri y fait référence plus loin dans le film et c'est la porte ouverte aux délires de fans.
> 
> Bref, tout ça pour dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, ça dérape souvent dans ma cervelle xD


End file.
